smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Origins of the Orange Spades
Origins of the Orange Spades'' ''is a mini story in Smurfs: The Devereaux Story. Story Olivier dusted off the books of his family history and made sure they were all organized. One book fell out, but as he picked it up, he noticed the emblems on the book and thought of a particular curious Smurf. He tucked the book under one arm and headed to the village. He knocked on the door of a house with ocean blue walls and a red roof. "Olivier?" Eska widened her eyes as she opened the door, "What are you doing here?" "I kept having this feeling that you are still curious about our heritage," Olivier explained, "Specifically, the orange spaded Smurfelli." "The orange spades?!" Eska tilted the cover from Olivier's hands so she could see, "What about them?" "You know they are the most powerful," Olivier replied, "But, didn't you know that the orange spades are the only emblems that had another user?" "They are?!" Eska widened her eyes again, "Well, come on in and explain! I want to find out more about them!" "Indeed," Olivier followed Eska into her house as they sat down at Eska's table. Olivier opened the book and showed Eska, "You know that whenever a Smurfelli discovers his key emotion for the first time, their emblems show up on their cheeks." Eska nodded. "But the first emblem to ever show up on a Smurf was the orange spades," He pointed to them, "When the first one used his powers, he built an entire colony, and more emblems were discovered." "But...how?" Eska cocked her head. "They were created," Olivier answered, "Eventually more emblems were discovered and he wasn't the only one who bore the emblems on his cheeks. He, however, was the most powerful out of all of them. But, sadly, pride comes before the fall." "What?!" Eska gaped, "What happened?" "Being the most powerful," Olivier explained, "He used his powers to enslave the whole village to do his bidding. He wanted to be the most powerful and rule over all of us. That kind of power turned him into such an evil being. Luckily, my great, great, great grandfather stopped him before it was too late. He was the one who bore the yellow sun emblems. He was banished to the Ethereal Realm, and his orange spades were disintegrated off his face." Eska winced, "Doesn't that hurt?" "Well, once a Smurfelli dies, their cheek emblems die with them," Olivier told her, "But back to the matter at hand. The Smurfellis then believed that the spades were too evil, so generations of the orange spade users would have to hide their key emotions to keep themselves from becoming evil." "So, were there other orange spaded Smurfellis or not?" Eska asked. "Not any of us had the orange spaded cheeks," Olivier explained, "But, there has been a feeling that this orange spaded wearer is still out there, and hopefully, he or she is using her powers for the greater good." "I hope so," Eska shrugged, "Otherwise, this clan might be doomed." "Well, you don't need to worry," Olivier patted her shoulder, "I don't think the orange spaded user is one of you Smurfs." Category:Mini-stories Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story